brenielversefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Legends of Breniel (Fabletop)
Legends of Breniel,' '''also known as' LoB',' '''is a Fabletop campaign set in the Kingdom of Breniel during the Age of Heroes, and focuses on the battle between a group of heroes and the army of Dragons commanded by Serelath the Insane, although many other minor quests are involved. Introduction Welcome to Breniel, a fantasy kingdom in a fictional continent called Astorien. Here, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Humans and other races live in peace and harmony. But monsters, evil empires, dark wizards and other threats are determined to destroy that peace, and it is up to you, Adventurer, to become a hero and protect Breniel from evil. So let the adventure begin! Rules Races and Classes Most humanoid fantasy races are available, as well as most classes. But ask first to make sure they fit the story. Traits You start the game with 3 +1 Custom Traits. Your first one must be your class. Starting Gear Everyone starts with 50 GP, two weapons or a weapon plus shield, an armor of your choice (aesthetically only), 1 HP potion and 1 PP potion. You also get your class tools, like a Wizard's spellbook or a Rogue's lockpick tools. Dual Wielding A character that has two one-handed melee weapons can spend a Power Point to attack twice. They can also hit two adjacent enemies in one turn. Level Progression Every 10 exp gained, your character goes up one lvl. When that happens, you get +1 HP or PP. You also get a bonus +1 in your Class Trait and another one in a trait of your choice every 5 levels. Description Name: Gender: Race: Class: Appearance: Backstory (optional): Personal Goals (optional): Notes ---Money--- ---Armor & Shield--- ---Weaponry--- ---Tools--- ---Accessories--- ---Quest Items--- ---Others--- Characters NPCs * KING HIERON ELAROT I The king of Breniel. * LORD ALDUS STEELBANE The keeper of the Northern town of Frostpine. * THARION ELDRITCH A young and very talented Wizard from the Arcane Academy of Alduinia. PCs * ALRON THE VENERABLE DRUID (Jediofrealms) An elder Druid who escaped from the Zentharim. * FREYA THE PALADIN (Shatters) A female Paladin with a strong devotion to the gods. * TATSUMI THE SAMURAI (Randysavage) A fearsome warrior from the Far East. * HADRIS THE INQUISITOR (Gunzzi) A battleborn Inquisitor who serves the Church. * VUDUIN THE RANGER (Thedrowlover) A Half Elf trained as an expert archer and survivalist. * NIGHTSHADE THE DANCER (Triclopyr) A Rogue dancer with the agility of an acrobat. * TYVIAN THE BLADE (Ejlel) A Therian wolf Assassin who is swift as a shadow. * KAL'ROC THE NINJA (862ian) A young Shinobi who is an expert archer. * MILADIA THE BLIND ARCHER (Trussialink) A young Elf ranger whose lack of vision is compensated by other senses. * CHIYOTSURU THE BLADESMAN (Marissa93) A strong but ladylike Yunaian samurai. Story The Dragon of Frostpine The city of Frostpine has been attacked by a White Dragon, who demands that an old relic, the Goblet of the Fey; else, he'll destroy the city. After Alron, the Druid, saves the town from the Dragon's fire, the lord of Frostpine invites the heroes to a feast, where they learn the Goblet is at Coldwillow Forest. At the forest, our heroes are trapped in an ambush by Goblin bandits, but manage to escape thanks to the help of a dancer called Nightshade, her Silara companion Travik and an old friend, Freya the Paladin. At a secret monument, they found a door to a dungeon, where they faced Arctic Spiders (and Alron managed to tame one). Nightshade and Tyvian decide to continue while the others are asleep. They proceed to the next room, where they meet another group of adventurers and solve a riddle that opens a secret passageway. Inside the secret chamber, they face a Golem guardian but manage to make him deliver the Goblet and join them. Back at the Faraway Mountain, they give the Dragon the Goblet, but the Dragon betrays them and a battle issues. After lots of fighting, the Golem throws the Goblet at the Dragon, that is hit by the curse, slowly turning into wood. After Nightshade shoots a flaming dart at the beast, it burns to death, and our heroes win the battle. Into the Gnoll's Lair As Hadris and Kal'roc leave Frostpine heading towards Alduinia, they meet four new adventurers: two Demons, a Psychic and a Luck Weaver who knows he's an RPG character. Their meeting is interrupted by a merchant named Adrik, wounded and tired, who claims his entourage was attacked by a pack of Gnolls intending to keep their merchandise and seel them as slaves. The group storms into the Gnollish lair to rescue them. After defeating the Gnolls and rescuing the merchants, our heroes get some of the Gnollish loot and travel to Alduinia, the Magic City. Silverblossom The heroes arrive at Alduinia, where they find some new allies and an old one: Tatsumi. Tharion Eldritch, a student from the Arcane Academy of Alduinia recruit them to get a Silverblossom, a mystical plant that grows only at the Alduin Woods and is protected by monsters and wild animals. After facing wolves, elementals and Lizara, they arrive at a glave, where the plant is protected by Pixies who will only allow one of the heroes to have the plant: the most pure of heart, Miladia. Back at the Arcane Academy, an invasion of Demons caused by a magical accident threathens the students. Angels and Demons After facing Imps at the library, Tharion has an idea: using the Silverblossom to create the legendary Potion of Angelic Essence to defeat the Demons. They fight their way through Demon Warriors and Hellhounds to the alchemy lab, where the potion is crafted. As they cross the portal to Baator they face Demon Commander Vepazuhr, in an epic battle. As Miladia drinks the Angelic Essence, she uses her newly acquired angel powers to defeat Vepazuhr and save Alduinia. Categoria:Campaigns Categoria:Fabletop Categoria:Breniel Categoria:History Categoria:Legends of Breniel Categoria:Age of Heroes